Davis One-Shots
by TaiKetch'em
Summary: A series of One-Shots where Davis gets with different girls.
1. Rules and Info

**Okay, so before you ask, I already did a few one-shots on another fanfic of mine called Ash and Davis One-Shots but decided to separate them from it for various reasons. The first thing I wanna say is that I am not gonna be doing any Yugi-Oh requests. I don't hate Yugi-Oh, but was I always getting requests for it on my last one and I got sick of seeing so many people ask for Yugi-Oh and not something else.**

 **I don't hate the show, but I won't do a request for one so no offense, but don't even think about requesting Yugi-Oh. Besides, there are a bunch of Yugi-Oh/Pokémon/Digimon fanfics out there, why not read those that have the pairings? I'm just saying, don't keep requesting the same thing.**

 **Now again, I have some rules to put up that I had in the first fanfic of one-shots.**

 **1\. No gay pairings  
I absolutely despise MalexMale or FemalexFemale pairings. I don't mind if you do write those kind of stories, but I will never do one like that ever.**

 **2\. No Genderbending  
There's not gonna be anything like Fem!Davisx(Character) that will ever show up in these one-shots.**

 **3\. Characters that are Faunus and/or Demi-Human are allowed  
You'd know what I mean if you played BlazBlue or watched RWBY.**

 **4\. No Digimon pairings  
I don't hate you if you pair Davis with Digimon, but I will not be doing that. Nor will it be with anything else such as him with Pokémon or something else related.**

 **5\. Different AUs are allowed  
There will be different AUs in certain pairings like DevilMayCry!Davis, or Persona!Davis, or anything else.**

 **Bonus Rule: I won't be writing intercourse  
If you wanna read an intercourse go to AshFan-27's fanfiction to find them cause he's the one doing them.**

 **If you think I should reupload the chapters from the other one-shot series to this one, let me know what you think. If you think I shouldn't waste my time doing so and you're just gonna go to that series to read them, then I don't blame ya. Thank you for reading and stay tuned.**


	2. (HDN) DavisxNeptune P2

**Yeah, love for Davis again. This time, I was a bit lost on what to do so I decided to make a part two for this. If you wanna know where part one is, it's right in the Ash and Davis One-shots folder. If you have a request for this series that isn't Yugi-Oh, post it down below. For now though, it's time for DavisxNeptune part two.**

 **Bendy Plushie: Question of the day. Which one of these characters is your favorite Yandere?**

 **Yuno**

 **Ayano**

 **Monika**

 **Yuri**

 **K-Sha**

 **Kurumi**

 **Let us know who you guys prefer down below**

(Gamindustri: Planeptune)

It had been about a week since Davis had arrived to Gamindustri and he's been getting better. He hasn't completely gotten over the fact that he won't be seeing his friends anymore, but he's happy because he has new friends that're helping him get used to being on their planet. He even helped her out with some missions from time to time.

Him and Veemon would also tell her and Nepgear stories about how he was on Earth with the Digi-Destined, which they did enjoy hearing from him, even got to know Compa and IF a bit. Though there tend to be people that show up at Neptune's door asking questions about there being a human boy with her and some even wanting to see if it's true.

This caused a bit of a ruckus for the goddess and she was having a hard time trying to keep her people from appearing so much just for something about him. Although, her shares were going higher than even the other nations which might cause a bit of jealousy in the other goddess's and for a certain two, annoyance.

As for Davis, he was growing feelings for Neptune herself. The way she seems to act was almost like a child in some ways and how he used to act when he was younger, but her kind heart and care towards him was enough to make him fall for her. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to tell her since he was pretty much just some human while Neptune was a goddess, so he believed that it'd probably not work.

Neptune was no different. She was growing feeling for Davis as well but was also nervous to tell him because she wasn't really the romantic type. She didn't think that she would be falling in love at all and yet here she was, falling in love.

It's not like it hasn't been shown though. Whenever Neptune becomes Purple Heart, she tends to show a more flirty-teasing side around him when no one else is around and she offers to give him a ride for quests, she always has his face in between her breasts which was really embarrassing for him.

Neptune has been transforming into Purple Heart less now because of it, and it's been a challenge doing some quests. Though, they do get along, especially when it comes to video games. But what might be happening right now?

"Aw man, again?" Davis complains because he just lost a match of Smash Ultimate against Neptune once again.

"Yeah! That's how it's done!" Neptune then cheers her victory.

"C'mon, how do you always beat me?" The boy asks.

"Well, I guess I'm just the video game master." She says with a smug look on her face.

"Yeah, but this game hasn't even been out that long." The then says with his hands out.

"Guess I'm just lucky then. But if you think you think I'm unbeatable, do not play with Vert, because you will lose no matter what." She then tells him as he looks away. "Okay, how about one more round?" She then asks.

"There's no point, you're clearly gonna beat me again no matter what." Davis then tells her.

"Come on, please? Tell ya what, if I win, I get to wear your goggles for the rest of the day." Neptune then tells him.

"And if I win? Which is probably never gonna happen." He then asks.

The goddess opened her mouth before closing it and blushing, which got the maroon haired boy confused. "Then uh… uh…" Her head then drops as she taps her fingertips which caused more confusion to the boy. "You can uh… take me out on a da-I mean, walk around the city." She then tells him which caused more confusion upon the boy.

"Uh, okay then…" He tells her.

"Great!" She then says before getting another match setup.

Another match started and this time it was on lives rather than time. Davis chose to play as Fox while Neptune was playing as the Pokémon Trainer and they played on final destination. The match start and they were going at each other. Sometimes Neptune would switch out Pokémon and Davis would attempt to do a combo with his character.

They were going at it for a little while until both were on their last stock and now were fighting to keep each other from knocking them off the stage. However, it seemed as though the girl had been having a hard time as the goggle-head was giving her a run for her money.

"How're you doing this? You never beat me!" She says getting a little competitive.

"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure I'm winning." Davis then says smugly.

Then the Smash Ball appeared catching their eyes. Both were now going at it trying to break it while avoiding the fake one, but Neptune was still having a hard time trying to get the win which got her nervous and desperate. Then just as the boy was about to break the ball, an idea popped into her head and she leaned at him, kissing his cheek.

This caused the boy to freeze up with his face completely red and he stopped moving allowing Neptune to grab the smash ball and win the match. Just when Davis had snapped out of it, he figured out that he lost and looked freaked out.

"Yeah, I win again!" Neptune then jumped up in victory.

"Wah? No! You cheated! That wasn't fair!" Davis then told her annoyed.

"All's fair. Now pay up." She then says holding her hand out.

"… C'mon Neptune, you know that was not fair." He told her again.

"That's not what the game says." She then says.

"Well… even if that wasn't the case, why did you have to do 'that'?" He asked her.

She stayed silent for a moment while forcing her blush to stay away. "Goggles." She then says. He just gave up and handed her his goggles as she put them on her head. "Thank you!" She then says with an innocent smile as he turned away pouting.

"Hey, they look good on ya, Neptune!" Veemon then says jumping onto one of the bean bags.

"Thanks Veemon!" She then says to him.

Davis just sighed while leaning back into the beanbag himself looking at the ceiling. "What's up, Davis?" Veemon then asks.

"Nothing, just… kinda bored actually." He then states leaning into the bean bag. "Is there any requests to even do?" he then asks.

"Well, we got one request. It shouldn't be too hard, and it's all we got today." Nepgear then comes in.

 **MacKid: You know, what you're gonna write next is pretty much predictable.**

 **MarioKid: Yeah, it's pretty predictable what's gonna happen nex.**

 **TaiKetch'em: Shut up! They don't need to know that.**

Neptune: Well, it is pretty predictable on wha-

 **TaiKetch'em: Did I ask for your opinion? I didn't think so.**

Neptune: Sheesh, no need to be rude.

 **MarioKid: Dude, come on. It's clearly obvious what you're-**

 **TaiKetch'em: BACK TO THE CHAPTER!**

"Oh, thank goodness. I was not looking forward to working all day." Neptune then says in relief.

"So, where is that?" Davis then asks.

"It's pretty far from here. We might need to transform in order to get there." Nepgear then tells them.

"Actually, I have a better idea. I can carry you guys there!" Veemon then states.

"Oh, yeah. I can take you guys there easily." The maroon haired boy then states.

"Thanks, but can Flamdramon really carry all of us?" Neptune then asks.

"Who said I needed to be Flamdramon?" The little blue dragon then asks with a smirk.

(Few seconds later)

"Wa-OH! WOAH!" Neptune and Nepgear shouted as they were flying through the air on ExVeemon's back.

"Dude, where are the breaks on this thiiiIIIIII-!" The goddess then shouted as they descended a bit.

"I didn't know Veemon could become a dragon." Nepgear then says holding onto her sister tightly.

"He's always been a dragon. He just doesn't have wings as a Rookie-Level Digimon." Davis explains to them with a smile before they sped up a bit. "We flew like this pretty much all the time, you'll get used to flying on his back one day." He then tells them again.

"Yeah, it's fun giving Davis rides like this. It also feels nice to be in this form again." ExVeemon then states.

"Speak for yourself! I feel like I'm gonna throw up!" Neptune then says as she puts the boys goggles over her eyes before they descended a bit again causing her to yell a bit before hugging Davis closely to keep herself from falling.

"Heh, I remember the day I heard Davis say those exact words. That was when he was about thirteen or so." The dragon then tells them.

"Bringing back old memories huh?" The boy then asks.

"You know me Davis, I'll never forget the first time I took out on a ride." The dragon then tells him.

(Flashback)

" _Slow down, ExVeemon!" A younger Davis screams holding onto his shoulders tightly._

" _Come on, Davis. You gotta get used to this." ExVeemon tells him._

" _Speak for yourself! I feel like I'm gonna throw up!" The maroon haired boy haired boy shouts before his face started to turn blue. "Oh, I think I'm actually gonna throw up!" He then says with a hand up to his mouth._

" _AHA! Not on the wings! I just washed them!" The dragon yells worried._

(Flashback over)

"Right, well a part of me kinda wished you would sometimes." Davis says while sweat-dropping.

"Hey, we're here!" Nepgear then says while pointing down towards a small town of people.

"Alright, prepare for landing." The boy then says.

"For your safety, please keep your arms and legs around the dragon in case you may fall off. We will be landing shortly-" ExVeemon was saying.

"You're not an airplane, Veemon!" Davis then says.

"Geez, way to spoil the fun." The dragon says offended before going to land down.

(Down at the town)

The people were just minding their own business, then gasping was heard around from the sight of a dragon heading straight towards their town and braced themselves. Then ExVeemon landed gently before standing up straight and they saw their goddess and candidate along with the human boy on his back.

"No need to fear ladies, it's just us." Davis then says with a smirk as they watched in awe. Nepgear got off of the dragon, but Neptune was still clinging to the boy. "Neptune, you can let go now." He says as she looks up.

Her face then turned red before she pushed herself off him and then fell onto the ground headfirst causing many people to cringe a bit. The boy sweat-dropped a bit before he got off himself as the goddess herself was rubbing her head.

"C'mon, you okay?" He asks while holding his hand out.

She hesitated at first, but then allowed him to help her up as she moved his goggles off her eyes. "Man, that made my stomach queasy." She says before her face turned blue a bit and she covered her mouth.

"Come on, you fly around like every day." Davis tells her.

"Yeah, well maybe I prefer flying myself rather than on a speed demon like that." Neptune then says as the Digimon de-Digivolved.

"Do you really need to sound so rude like that?" Veemon says offended.

"Sorry." She says apologetically.

(Later on)

"I've heard the rumors of there being a boy appearing in Planeptune with an extraordinary creature, but to be seeing such in person…" The girls of town were all staring in awe at Davis and Veemon and going on about how rare of a sight it is to see him here and seeing how Veemon de-Digivolved.

"Uh, you girls had a request for us?" Davis then asks while sweating.

"Oh, yes. Forgive me for being distracted. We have a very big problem concerning our farmlands." One of them then states.

"Let me guess, it has to do with Doggoos, doesn't it?" Neptune asks with a bored expression.

"Yes, unfortunately so. They've been giving us some trouble recently and we really need your help, Lady Purple Heart." The woman then says as the goddess sighs.

"Oh, just great." She then says as Nepgear looked saddened.

"What are Doggoos?" Davis asks confused.

"They're this gross and disgusting animals that do the most disgusting things to you." Neptune tells him while giving him and his Digimon chills down their spines.

"That doesn't sound right at all." Veemon says nervous.

"Yeah, sounds like they're disgusting as-

(…)

-… hell?" Davis and the others were at a field where the Doggoos were all around and they looked nothing like what they expected.

"They look more cute than you guys described them." Veemon says a bit confused.

"Yeah, what's so disgusting about these guys? They look like jelly with dog ears and a tail." The boy asks confused.

"It's not what they look like, it's what they do." Neptune then says catching their attention.

"They may look cute, but looks are completely deceiving with them. Just don't let them touch you or get in your clothes." Nepgear then says nervously.

"Uh… yeah, so lucky." Davis says in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"Please, can you take care of them for us?" One of the women from the village states.

"I'm sure we can take care of them. 'Sides, you've been getting into those little combat classes lately, right Davis?" The pink haired girl then asks the boy.

"Yeah, but I-" He was about to say.

"Great! Then let's put it to the test!" She then jumps into the field while summoning her katana. "Let's go sis!"

"Right!" Nepgear then summons her rapier and goes to help.

"Wait, hold on… Ugh, what the heck? C'mon Veemon, let's show them what we can do!" Davis then runs down into the field as well.

"Right!" Veemon then runs in as well.

"Hopefully, this should be easy!" Neptune then says as she slashes a few of the Doggoos that jumped at her which caused them to disappear.

"Alright, go Veemon!" Davis shouted with his hand forward.

" _Vee-Headbutt_!" Said Digimon yelled as he rammed into several of them causing them to fly into the air and disappear as well.

Nepgear then striked down a few more as Neptune was taking them like they were nothing and Veemon seemed to be holding his own as well. A few did jump at Davis, but he ether caught and threw them, or punched them away, sometimes kicking a few. Though one then managed to get onto him and went into his pants.

"DAHA! WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted as he grabbed ahold of it only for another one to jump onto him and try to get into his shirt.

"Oh, no!" Nepgear says worried.

"Oh, brother." Neptune then says worried as well.

Then all of the sudden for some reason, the Doggoos just got out of his clothing and seemed to be ignoring him now. "Wait, what?" He says confused as the others seemed confused as well.

"Wait, how come they're not doing anything to him?" The goddess had to ask.

"That's it, it's probably because he's a boy as well." Nepgear then states.

"So, we're off the hook then." Veemon then says a little relieved.

"Yeah, awesome!" Davis then says with a smile.

"Aw, that's just unfair now!" Neptune then says as a Doggoo jumps at her and the boy noticed.

"Neptune look out!" He yells running at her as she looked behind her and go tackled by the boy onto the ground avoiding the doggoo. "You okay?" He says pushing himself up.

He then blushed when he saw that he was just above her while she was doing the same… and as such Veemon had to headbutt down a doggoo jumping at them causing them to snap out of it.

"Guys, we can't lose focus! These things are everywhere and more keep popping up!" He then says as they pushed themselves onto their feet.

"RIGHT!" They then say in unison.

Then everyone was back to fighting off the Doggoos while the boys were having less of a hard time being of their gender. They were going for a little bit, and it seemed as though more of them just kept appearing which was giving them a hard time and made the boys need to come to help the girls from time to time.

But then, the doggoos did something unexpected. They stopped attacking and gathered in groups before they started colliding with each other and merging into even bigger Doggoos which caused the group to go wide eyed.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Davis says freaked out.

"Uh, Neptune…" Nepgear then says.

"Yeah… we don't have a choice." Neptune then says before they started the transformation.

The boys had to look away as they were transforming due to how they transformed as they became Purple Heart and Sister. "Okay, let's take care of these monsters." Purple then says as the two charged forward.

As they were fighting off some of the bigger Doggoos, Davis and Veemon were on the ground trying to figure out how to help. "Well, should we…?" Veemon was asking.

"I don't know, they look like they got this." Davis tells him as they were watching.

"This has turned to be quite the troublesome now." Neptune says as they were fighting off the best they could.

"Yeah, I've never been through something like this." Nepgear states as she fires at one of them. "Hey, we could use some help over here!" She then yelled over to the boys.

Just as she did though, one of the large Doggoos jumped over and landed ontop of the goddess and her sister causing them to get absorbed into its body causing the boys' eyes to widen in fear. "Aw, crap." Davis says as the large Doggoos then started to approach him. "Uh, Veemon?" He asks his partner.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready!" The Digimon then says running towards them.

"Okay. Digi-Armor of Friendship, energize!" Davis then yells taking out his Digivice which shot out a bright light causing the townsfolk to watch with gapping mouths.

 **Armor-Digivolution**

"Veemon, Armor-Digivolve to…" Veemon yelled as he began to glow and get larger and on all fours gaining lighting black armor and with a lightning shaped horn.

"Raidramon! Storm of Friendship!" He then shouted out in his new form.

'Another Digivolution?' Purple Hear thought to herself as the girls watched in awe seeing the newly formed Digimon on the battle field.

"Alright, let's go dude!" Davis says pointing forward.

"Roger, that. _Thunder Blast_!" Raidramon shouted before firing lightning from the spikes on his back electrifying the large Doggoos that were showing large signs of pain.

Not only that, but Purple Heart and Purple Sister were also crying out in pain from the electricity hitting them as well. "GH! Raidramon, stop! You're hurting them!" The boy yelled to him worried.

"Isn't that the point of attacking them Davis?" Said Digimon tells him.

"Not the jelly-dogs you numb-nuts! The girls!" He scolded him.

"Huh? Oh, my bad!" The Digimon then stopped firing before the Doggoos then disappeared and left the goddess and candidate on the ground.

Davis then ran over to them worried. "Are you two okay?" He asked helping a slime covered Purple Heart to her knees.

"Well, other than being in a new situation like that and getting electrocuted, I'm pretty fine myself." She tells him while showing him a relieving smile.

They then saw a flash and saw Purple Sister turn back into Nepgear while panting from what she just experienced. "Nepgear!" Purple says flying over to her with Davis and Raidramon.

"How're you holding up?" He asked her.

"I-I'm okay… I just don't feel good right now…" She says weakly.

"Sorry about that. I got a little carried away with the attack and everything." The Digimon states apologetically.

"I guess it's time we head back. We've done enough for today already." Purple Heart then states.

"Alright, then. Looks like we're gonna be riding on Raidramon." Davis states before looking at said Digimon. "And… can you maybe take it slow this time? For Nepgear's sake." He tells him.

"I'll go slow this time, especially since I owe ya for shocking you." Raidramon then says.

"It's no trouble really." Nepgear says sitting up.

"Nonsense, you've already gone through enough as is." The then says helping Nepgear onto his partner's back.

'Hmph, still kind and especially cute. ~' Purple Heart thinks to herself.

Neptune's part of the mind: Wait, did I just seriously think that?

"Thank you." The goddess candidate says to him.

"Don't mention it. Just hold on tight." The boy tells her.

"Actually…" Purple Heart says catching his attention.

"What's u-MPH!" He was saying until he was grabbed and pulled into her chest.

"I think I can take you back home with no trouble." She then says before she takes off.

"Wait, what? Uh… uh-okay." Raidramon says before taking off following them.

"GAH! What're you do-MPH!" Davis tried to say before he was stuffed back in the moment he was out.

"Forgive me if that was sudden, but I do have my reasons." Purple Heart tells him.

The boy manages to get his face out enough for him to breath and he was red in the face. He was blushing madly from the fact that he was stuffed into her blossom like that, since they haven't flown like that in a little while. Then again, he was between a woman's breasts and that meant something in his pants was gonna be paying him a visit soon and he didn't want that to happen while he was being carried.

To take his attention away from something like that, Davis looked up at Purple's face and thought about how his goggles looked on her in her goddess form. As he was staring, he was also blushing at how beautiful, he believed she looked at the same time. She then caught him staring and smirked a bit as he turned away from her.

"You know, it's been a while since we have flown like this. Remember when we first went on a quest together?" Purple Heart asks.

"W-well… yeah, of course. It wasn't that long ago to be honest. I don't really know what to think about flying like this, though." Davis replies while looking away.

"Well, I for one enjoy doing something like this with you. It does help relieve some stress to be honest." She tells him.

"What stress? I doubt these fights cause that much stress." He tells her.

"Well, maybe I do this then because it feels nice. But if you really want to know, I could tell you with a little something you might like. ~" She then says teasingly again.

Davis the blushed at the tone of her voice. "W-what do you mean by that?" He asked confused as she giggled.

"You're gonna have to wait and see." Purple Heart then says before winking at him.

 **MacKid: Wait, you're not gonna write about him walking in the city with her?**

 **TaiKetch'em: Nope.**

 **MarioKid: Is this just to prove that you weren't predictable?**

 **TaiKetch'em: Nope.**

 **Bendy: Are you just not writing cause you don't wanna have to make a third part which would be a wh-?**

 **TaiKetch'em: NO!**

Neptune: He's just not doing so he doesn't have to write a third part.

 **TaiKetch'em: And no one asked you!**

(Back at the Basilicom)

Davis and Purple Heart had just arrived and the goddess put the boy down before landing herself. He stayed where he was and saw as her wings disappeared then she started walking to the entrance. While she was walking, he got a view of her butt and blushed from seeing how her buttcheeks were showing from her suit.

She then stopped and saw him staring and smirked a bit as he turned away. "You know, you don't really have to worry about seeing everything. I can show you much more if you wish. ~" She then tells him in a teasing tone.

"I-I'm good." He told her.

"Alright, but you know where to find me." She then says before she began to glow and turn back into Neptune.

As soon as she did, she blushed and slapped herself twice. 'Why does that always happen?' She thinks to herself embarrassed.

Davis looked embarrassed as well and also understands what Neptune thinks. 'That's so weird. Why does she seem to act so flirty and teasing towards me as Purple Heart?' He thinks before sighing. 'I'll never understand women.' He then heads inside as well.

(A few minutes later)

The two were now with Histoire in a room that held the Sharicite. "It's honestly amazing how our shares appeared to have boosted since then. This is truly spectacular." Histoire states as she floats around the Sharicite which was glowing brightly.

"Heh, what do you have to say to that, Histy?" Neptune then asks with an arrogant smile.

"Don't get too cocky, most of these shares are due to Davis." The little fairy then says before the goddess face faulted. "Besides, in spite of you having more shares Neptune, that doesn't make you better at your job. Davis got you shares just by being here." She then tells her.

"Oh, come on! I'm improving! Back me up Davis!" Neptune then went to her friend for support.

"Uh… I don't want a part in this." The boy then says nervously as the pink haired girl pouted.

"By the way, where are Nepgear and Veemon? I thought you'd be with them on your way here." Histoire then asks.

"That's something I wanted to talk to you about." Neptune then says getting up.

"Huh?"

"It's Purple Heart! She's been acting so weird ever since Davis showed up. Everytime I transform into her, I end up doing some weird things that I wouldn't normally do." The goddess tells her.

"Weird like what?" The little blonde asks.

"It's not easy to explain but one of those weird acts made me leave Nepgear and Veemon behind." The little girl explains.

"Yeah, Purple Heart's been doing some weird stuff, even I admit. And I mean completely off." Davis then comes in.

"Hmm, that is strange." Histoire states.

"Well, do you know what it could be?" Neptune asks.

"Unfortunately, no. I can understand if it were something physical that might happen to you, however changes in behavior is something I can't say for sure." The little blonde explained to her. "Ether way, it's best that you get control over this strange change in your goddess form's behavior. That's all the advice I can give you." She then explained.

Neptune then looked down with her finger to her chin while thinking and Davis looked at her a little worried. If she really had been acting differently this entire time and Histoire couldn't figure it out, then what would be happening to her.

(Later at night)

Neptune was currently in the kitchen right now stuffing her face with pudding. She basically was shoving pudding down her throat at high speeds with a freaked out face, going cup after cup while emptying out his supply at the same time.

"Sheesh, calm down. You're gonna choke if you keep eating that fast." Davis tells her as he barely touched his pudding.

"Hey, if's clled sphres eathen! Anf I realla need it rig-" Neptune was saying with her mouth full before she put her hands around his throat and her face started to turn blue.

"DAH! What did I just say?!" The boy then ran behind her and started giving her the Heimlich.

He did it for a bit before she then swallowed and gasped for air. "Thank you..." She says weakly.

"Told ya so." He tells her.

"Uh… do you think you could… let me go now." She then asks with a blush before he realizes how he was holding her and let go.

"Sorry." He then says to her.

Neptune then shook her head and patted her face while still red. "So, how's it going?" Veemon's voice then piped in as they turned to see him and Nepgear.

"Oh, uh… hey guys. What's up?" The boy asks nervously.

"You two literally took off the moment I had Nepgear on my back." Veemon then tells him.

"That's not like you Neptune. You don't usually do stuff like that." The goddess candidate says with some concern.

"AH! I am so sorry little sis! I'm sorry!" Neptune then ran and got on her knees apologizing.

"Dude, what the heck was that about?" Veemon asks running up to his partner.

"I-I really don't know myself to be honest." Davis states.

"Neptune, you seem to act really odd whenever you transform. Like you're not yourself at all. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Nepgear asked with concern.

"I-I really don't know. I can't figure out why Purple Heart keeps acting so weird!" Her older sister says with great annoyance. "I mean, one time when I tried to turn back it was like Purple Heart prevented from doing so." She continued.

"I remember that time. Not my one of my favorite moments to be ho…" Davis was saying until he noticed Nepgear with a satchel around her. "Wait, what's in that bag, Nepgear?" He then asked.

"Huh? Oh, this? It's something that we found on our way here." She stated as she walked over to him with Neptune following. "Veemon insisted we take it and show it to you."

"And you won't believe what it is, Davis." Said Digimon walked over and took the item out of the bag and showed it to the boy which caused his eyes to widen at the sight of a golden egg like item.

"Wha-No way, how did that get here?" He says in shock.

"What? What is it?" The goddess asked curious.

"This… this is the Digi-Egg of Miracles." He says as he took the egg into his hands.

"Wait, Digi-Egg like those things that Veemon uses to evolve?" Nepgear asked surprised as her older sister looked closer in awe.

"Yes, but, this is different from the Digi-Eggs I have. This egg makes Veemon over a hundred times more powerful than Flamedramon, Raidramon or ExVeemon. I only had to resort to something like this when we fought… *Flashback of a roar* Kimeramon." The boy says with a growl at the last sentence.

"The Frankenstein Digimon?" Neptune asked him while still curious.

"Y-yeah. Ever since then, we haven't gone as far as to use it again. Let alone did we not know where it was after using it." He explained to them. "We did use it another time, but it wasn't the same to be honest." He told them.

"You think it's been here in this world the entire time?" Veemon asked getting a closer look and brushing his finger against it.

"Who knows?"

"Wow, so we just got an awesome powerup! That is so cool! OOH, what does he turn into?!" Neptune asked now excited.

"A Digimon called Magnamon. But enough talking about what it does, what are we gonna do now that we have it?" Davis then asks.

"Well, we could keep it in case of emergency. I mean, if an opponent comes up that's as strong as a Mega-Level Digimon and since I can't become Imperialdramon, then well…" Veemon says before looking at the egg and putting his hand on it.

"Yeah, he might have a point to be honest. We always seem to have a thing where we attract bad guys sometimes." Nepgear states.

"Anyway, I'm ready for a nap… especially after running all the way over here. So, I'll see myself out for the night." The little blue dragon says before heading to the bedroom him and Davis share.

"Right, so what do you two want to do for the rest of the night?" Nepgear then asks as her sister and friend jus shrugged not knowing what to do.

"Tomorrow I gotta refill the fridge." Neptune then says.

"What? Why?" Her younger sister asked confused.

"Because she was stuffing pudding down her throat for the last hour." Davis tells them.

"What? Why would-?" Nepgear was about to ask.

"Purple Heart. That's all you're gonna need to hear." He tells her.

"Oh…"

( **Timeskip** )

Nepgear was in her room wondering what to do now and that left Davis and Neptune alone in the living room on the couch sitting next to each other and looking down at the floor. They didn't know what to do or what to say to each other, but they had something going through their minds and maybe some similar thoughts.

'C'mon man, you got to tell her. You can't keep waiting forever. You don't know what might happen. This is your chance.' Davis thinks to himself as he seems nervous.

'C'mon, come on. I need to tell him… but what if… no the author isn't gonna be against me. You know what, I'm going for it.' Neptune thinks to herself with a hint of nervousness.

"So, anywa-" They both said at the same time before stopping and blushing. "S-sorry about that, I didn't know-" They both were saying again. "Okay, how about you go fi-" This seemed to continue for some reason. "Okay, stop talking and I'll-" They were trying to say to each other.

They then were put in silence for a while and the tension was awkward between them because of what just happened. "… Alright, it's gotta be over now-DANG IT! You know what, on the count of three say something random… 3-"

"NEPU/BANANARAMA!"

They both yelled out random things before Neptune snorted. "Bananarama?" She asked holding in a laugh.

"You said to say something random, I just thought that-I… you know?" Davis tried to tell her as she was still struggling to hold in laughter.

"Y-yeah… I know… I kn…" Neptune couldn't hold it in anymore and burst with laughter.

She was laughing so hard that her legs were flailing, and she was holding her stomach as tears were forming in her eyes. The boy just sweat-dropped with half closed eyes watching her laugh hard at what he said. She then fell and rolled on the floor as he watched her do so while still having a 'Saitama' expression.

'Geez, wasn't even that funny.' He thinks to himself as he continued watching her do her thing.

"Oh, you are so hilarious!" She says while sitting up after calming down.

"Okay, so what was it you wanted to talk about?" Davis then asks her.

"Huh?" Neptune suddenly asked confused.

"You wanted to tell me something?" He asked again.

"Oh, right. I wanted to-" She then was about to say before she suddenly went silent and her smile slowly dropped. Then her face started to slowly become red. "A-actually, how about you go first?" She asked him while pulling a nervous smile.

"Actually, I wanted to hear what you had to-" He was about to say.

"N-N-N-NO! I INSIST! Go on ahead!" She then suddenly yelled out a bit.

"… Uh… o-okay, okay." He then says with his hands up. "Uh, c-can you take a seat? It uh, might be easier that way." He asked.

"Alright." She says before sitting down.

"Okay, so… Neptune, we've been friends for… a while now… and you've been, helping me recover ever since I got here… I-is recover the right word-I'm gonna stick with that." Davis was saying.

"Alright, so…" Neptune then asks.

"L-let me start over. We've been friends for a while now and… you've been helping me get through… this new living arrangement and… get through that I might, n-never go back to my world and… I might have…" He was telling her before he went silent for a moment.

The pink haired girl seemed confused at his sudden pauses and was wondering what he was trying to tell her… then a certain though came to her mind before a blush was forming across her face. When he saw this happen he figured that she might be catching on to what he was trying to say and sighed before putting a hand on his face.

"I really don't know how to tell you this… Okay, I… I'm sorry I really suck at conf-" Davis bit his lower lip stopping what he was saying.

"Can you just say it already?" Neptune asked getting impatient.

"Okay, okay… It's just not easy…" He then says while waving his arms in defense. "Neptune, I-"

"NEPTUNE!" The two of them almost jumped from Histoire calling out.

'Damnit!' He yelled in his head after missing his chance as his eye twitched a bit.

"Neptune!" Histoire called out again. "There you are!" She then says before floating over to said girl.

"Heya, Histy! How goes it?" Neptune then says with her hand up.

"Neptune, enough. There is something important that we need you for." The little blond girl says as the two looked puzzled at first.

(…)

"Someone's been illegally setting off explosives?" Neptune asked as her and her sister were with Davis and Histoire.

"That's exactly what I said. I don't know why or when it really started but I got report saying that someone in an unauthorized area has been detonating bombs and as such a part of Planeptune is in critical condition." Histoire told them.

"So, is this person like some kind of terrorist?" Davis asked curious.

"Well, that could be the case. But right now, it's not really a big piece of the country. Still I'm really worried about who could be doing this." The little fairy sized girl explains.

"Have you told the others about this?" Nepgear asked with some concern.

"They have been warned and are on their way right now."

"Why'd you call over every goddess from their nation to come here? Are you saying I'm not good enough?" Neptune asked a bit offended as Histoire just stared at her. "… Rude…" She then mutters.

"Well, maybe I'd prefer it if we didn't take chances." The little blonde girl tells her. "Still though, I ask that you be there as well. After previous experiences, it's understandable that we don't underestimate the enemy." She tells them.

"Should I come too? I can wake Veemon up." Davis offered.

"I'm sure we can handle this Davis." Neptune says while putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll take that evildoer down and be right back before you know it." She then tells him with a confident smile.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see when you get back." He then tells her while waving them off as they left.

"Right, be back soon." Nepgear says as her and her sister were heading to the balcony.

"Seeya, Davy!" Neptune yells as she's leaving.

"Good luck out there!" He said back with a smile as they were gone. "Wait, did she just call me Davy?" He then realized as he asked Histoire who just shrugged.

They then heard a yawn before turning to see Veemon coming out from his room still looking tired. "Why are you guys making so much noise out here?" He asked a little groggily.

"Sorry about that buddy, didn't mean to wake ya." Davis tells him as the little Digimon just sighed before going over to the couch and sitting on it.

"Well, I ain't getting back to sleep anytime soon." He said before grabbing the remote to turn on the TV.

(With Neptune and Nepgear)

The two sisters as Purple Heart and Sister were heading off to the location where the superseded villain was setting off unauthorized explosives and had just made it to where the Basilicom was out of view. While this was going on, Neptune was looking back with an almost sad expression and her sister seemed to catch on to how she was acting.

"Hey, sis?" Nepgear asked getting her attention. "Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"O-oh, yeah… y-yes I'm quite alright." The goddess responded while showing a smile.

Unfortunately, though, the goddess candidate wasn't fooled. "It's about Davis, isn't it?" She then asked her.

"Y-yeah… it is…" Purple Heart says with a bit of a blush as she was looking away.

"Neptune, I know what's going on. Ever since Davis showed up, you've been acting really strange around him." Purple Sister tells her.

"I know what's been going on with me in this form. I'm not exactly acting like myself, as I've been told and… noticed." The goddess states.

"Not just in your goddess form." Nepgear states as her sister seemed puzzled.

"I mean I know you seem to be acting completely different like this, but you also seem to be acting off in your normal form. You're usually laid back and not worrying as Neptune and as Purple Heart you seem to act more mature. Now you seem to act flirty around Davis as Purple Heart and are nervous around him as Neptune. Both acts that seem to be happening aren't really you at all." She then explained.

After hearing this Purple Heart didn't know what to say and just remained silent as she looked towards the moon. "Neptune… Do you… like Davis? As in, you're in love?" Nepgear then asked.

Neptune remained silent again before silently sighing. "… Yes… it's true." She then states.

"It's just that… after hearing everything he's been through and after spending time to get to know him, I've really grown onto him. I Just want to be with him to cheer him up whenever he feels down, and care for him the best I can. I just don't really know how to tell him just yet." She then tells while looking at the sky.

"Yeah, I can understand. After hearing how he used to be, he sounds like he used to be the normal way you'd act in your human form." Nepgear tells her which causes the goddess to blush from hearing so. "But now, he's seems to be more mature and has changed a bit from the way he used to act back then. Even still, you two do seem a like and have a lot in common. I'm sure if you just tell him, he'll understand."

Purple thought of it for a moment and then said… "Maybe you're right. I'm gonna tell him… we're gonna finish this up and I'm gonna tell him my feelings… even if it's gonna be hard." She then states before she adjusts the goggles she was given as they were nearing their destination.

(Some time later)

Davis was sitting on one of the bean bags while Veemon was on the couch trying to find whatever was on TV for him to watch. "You know Davis, I kinda think you look almost naked without your goggles." Veemon states pointing at his head.

"No kidding, I feel naked without them. I've had those things since childhood and I've always worn them ever since." Davis tells him while putting a hand on his head.

"Sounds like they're important to you." Histoire states as she enters.

"I know they may not seem like much, but those goggles are probably the only things I have left from my world. They're a gift from my senior and first leader of the Digi-Destined, Tai Kamiya. Four whole years I've had those goggles and they never seem to wear down." Davis tells Histoire as he lays back in the bean bag with his hands behind his head.

"Well, I must say, your story certainly sounds intriguing." The little fairy girl tells him.

"Yeah, I've told Neptune about them. Though now that I think about it, I wouldn't say they're the only things I have from my previous home. I mean I still have Veemon." He says while looking at said Digimon.

"Thank you!" Veemon says while waving.

"And I also got my Digivice and D-3. That'll keep me from forgetting my friends." He then states while pulling out his items.

"You know, you and Neptune seem to have plenty in common. Aside from her laziness at times, you two seem to similar in more than one way. Dare I say, this new change to Neptune is probably for the best." Histoire tells him.

"How so?" Davis had to ask while putting down his Digivice.

"Well, for one thing. Her shares might've gone up because of there being a boy living in Planeptune, but then again, she hasn't been slacking as much as she used to. I'm actually less worried about how this nation will be like because she appears to be maturing a bit. That is something I have to thank you for, Davis." The little blonde girl says with a smile.

"Oh, well uh… that's nice to hear at least." He then replies with a bit of a blush while scratching his cheek with his finger.

"As for her behavior in her goddess form…" Histoire then begins as she catches the boy's attention. "Could you go into more detail as to how she really acts?" She asked.

The boy wasn't eager to say so and blushed at first, but then he decided it was probably best to tell her. "Well, she seems to act all… I don't know, flirty-like uh… and I guess a little bit of perv-ish. Actually, maybe not that second one."

Histoire then lightly gasped a bit then thought about it. "Well, I think I might know why that is. You might be a little surprised, but I think that when Neptune is in her goddess form, she's showing her true feelings towards you." She told him.

"Oh, okay…" Then once it finally hit him like a train. "WAIT, WHAT?!" He yelled out shocked.

"It's only an assumption, but I do believe that how she acts like as Purple Heart is how she feels towards you in general. Davis, I think Neptune might actually be in love with you." She then states as Davis blushed from hearing that.

"N-no way, for real?" He asked shocked.

"Yes, I do believe that might be the case." Histoire tells him again.

"W-wow… I uh… I…" Davis was at a loss for words after hearing what he was just told. 'She… she actually feels the same way? This has a dream… then again, last time I thought I was in a dream… Oh my gosh…' He felt a little happy inside after hearing that she might feel the same way about him as he did with her.

"Well, this could also be a good thing. If she's with someone, she has to be responsible now. I should thank you for that too." The little girl then says also feeling up.

"Awesome, dude. You and her would be an amazing couple… though for me since there's no Digimon here…" Veemon then says sadly with his hand on his head.

"Yeah, I know what'cha talking about. Sorry about… well you know." Davis tells his partner.

"Nah, it's okay man. I don't really mind. Though to be honest you should really hook up with her sometime tomorrow at least." The Digimon tells him.

"Yeah, I might just do that. Maybe I will." The boy then says with a smile on his face.

"On another point. I must say that I am also intrigued of these Digi-Eggs of yours. The ability to merge with a being and create an evolution, it sounds almost remarkable." Histoire then says looking at the table with the bag and golden Digi-Egg in it.

"Well, me and Davis can make me super powerful with this one here." Veemon says while going over and picking up the bag. "If this is here then, I wonder what else could be here." He then says while looking at his partner.

After hearing that though, Davis then put his hand to his chin and looked down in thought. "Is something the matter?" Histoire asked him.

"Just thinking… if I was brought to this world and Veemon came with me along with the Digi-Egg of Miracles then…" After thinking the boy gasped and his eyes widened. "Oh crap… PIEDMON!" He then jumped out of the beanbag onto his feet.

"Huh?" Veemon then asks a little confused.

"Piedmon was the one who used the item to trap us here. But if it took him too, doesn't that mean that he was also be in this world?" He then asks as the other two's eyes widened from hearing what he said. "Damnit. Veemon, c'mon. We gotta help them!" He then runs to the balcony with his partner.

"Uh, right!"

"Histoire, I might be coming back from this, I might not be. But don't forget, I'll go out with Courage and Friendship." He tells her as he stopped for a moment.

"Alright, I'll do whatever I can. Just go help them." Histoire says as he nods and continues running.

Once at the balcony, Veemon jumps off as Davis pulls out his Digivice.

 **Digivolution**

"Veemon, Digivolve to… ExVeemon!"

It then shined a bright light as a light came from below and the boy jumped down landing right on ExVeemon as they took off. 'Hang tight, Neptune. We're coming.'

( **Timeskip** )

Davis and ExVeemon were on their way to the sight where the goddesses were currently at and was worried sick, and also hated himself a bit. 'How could I have forgotten about Piedmon? I've been here for over a week and I should've known that he'd still be around.' Davis thinks to himself.

"I can't believe we actually forgot about him." He heard as he down to ExVeemon. "He was the reason we were here in the first place and we ended up forgetting about him completely." The dragon stated.

"Yeah, we also haven't seen him at all since we arrived. Knowing him, he probably never showed his face because he's planning something. I don't have a good feeling about this." He says almost nervous.

"I hear ya. I don't feel so good ether. Let alone, we've never faced Piedmon without the rest of the crew and I can't reach Mega-Level without Stingmon with me.' The dragon tells him.

"Well, we still got the Golden Digi-Egg… which we don't know how to use… *Sigh* We're gonna die." Davis then says with a sad look.

"Maybe we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. I mean, there's no real proof that the girls not returning is Piedmon's doing." ExVeemon tells him hoping to help.

"… I yeah… I hope so… still, I at least would like to make sure they're okay." He tells him.

"Well, it's good to know you really care about them. Especially since one of them is your crush." The dragon then said in a teasing manner as the boy blushed.

"… You're not gonna let me hear the end of it, are you?" Davis then asks annoyed.

"Maybe." ExVeemon tells him.

Then they heard some kind of noise coming from the boy's pocket. He reached in and pulled out his D-Terminal. During his time in Gamindustri, his D-Terminal didn't have much use other than holding the Digi-Eggs so he got it modified with the help of his new friends, making it as a means of communication. This came helpful for when he wanted to talk to some of his new friends who weren't nearby.

"IF? What's she calling me for?" Davis questioned before answering the call.

" _Davis, where are you right now?"_ IF asked as her face appeared on the screen.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked confused.

" _Histoire warned about something that might have happened to the goddesses and we're on our way to point B. Where are you right now?"_ She asked him with serious expression.

He looked down and saw a motorcycle below them and believed it to be their friends. "Uh, above you. Right above you."

" _Alright, let's rendezvous at the point and see what we can find out."_ She tells him before he looks worried.

"Wait, NO! Please turn back! I can't risk anybody getting hurt." Davis then tells her.

" _And you think we're gonna let you get killed? Davis, I know you have Veemon with you, but not all threats will be beatable like this."_ IF tells him with a stern expression.

"But-"

" _Don't argue. Before we were informed, the Oracles sensed a strong and deadly energy coming from that island and we're stronger than we look. We've also got the Gold Third coming down to that exact location as well, so we have help if things go south."_ She warns him.

He was about to say something, but then thought that he might not be able to talk her out of it, and knowing how strong the Gold Third are, he believed they might be able to help. "Alright but be careful at least." He says with concern.

" _No promises."_ She tells him before handing up.

Once they were done, the duo saw what could be the location they were supposed to be arriving at as it looked as though it was in a rocky terrain with some craters suggesting there were explosions going off earlier. Not only that, he saw what looked to be some kind of giant purple cube connected to the ground.

"Well, that looks promising…ish." ExVeemon says before landing on the ground.

Davis got off his back and took a look at the cube and inside was something that shocked him. He saw all four goddesses and candidates in their goddess forms all trapped by what seemed to be cable wires and in suggestive poses.

"What the hell is going on?" Davis says completely confused and worried.

"Davis!" He heard IF yell and turn to see her and Compa running over.

"Heya, Davy!" Compa says to him.

"Hey, guys. Liste-… Davy?... N-nevermind." The boy says not wanting to focus on what he heard.

"Wait, what's going on here?" IF then asks as she sees the goddesses in their positions.

"I-I don't know. I just found them like this." He told them before he saw that Neptune struggled to open her eyes. "Neptune!" He yelled while running towards the cube.

"D-Davis…?" He heard her say from inside in pain.

"That field is formed by Anti-Crystals. These crystals are a very dangerous weapon in the wrong hands. They have the power to weaken a goddess' strength and make and make them lose a lot of power, even with their shares." IF explained to the boy.

"Nep-Nep! Are you okay?!" Compa yelled to the goddess worried.

"Compa…? Iffy…?" Neptune managed to get out.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you guys out of there. Is there a way to take down this barrier thing?" Davis asks IF.

"I know one way. You see that thing up there?" She tells him as he looks up and sees a smaller black cube on top of the larger purple cube. "That's what's creating the field. If we can destroy it, it should free them all." She explains

"Sounds easy enough.

"N-no… you can't…" the goddess grunted trying to tell him.

"Save your breath, you'll be out of there in no time." He told her as though he was sure.

"No, Davis… y-you have get out of here?" She told him as they seemed confused.

"What are you talking about? I'm not gonna leave you here!" He says while looking at her.

"Please, you have to go…" She says again as he started to look even more worried.

"Davis." ExVeemon said coming over. "I don't think we should be letting a guard down, we're not safe here." He tells him.

"I know, but we can't leave them here." Davis tells his partner.

"Right, but this isn't like our last missions in the Digital World. I sense an evil presence here that also feels very familiar." The dragon tells him.

"What do you mean?" Compa asked.

"What kind of familiar?" Davis had to ask.

"Can't say, but it's bad and nothing like I've felt before." The dragon continued to tell them. "We obviously aren't alone… but this power…" He says before all goes silent for a minute before… *GASP*

ExVeemon then tackled the three out of the way of a blast coming right at them as they heard an evil laughter and looked up to the source only to see nothing. "Who's there?!" The boy yelled out.

"My, my, I honestly believed this to be a joke." He heard a female voice say out. Then another blast came their way as the dragon shielded his partner with his wings. "I mean, a human child yourself saving an entire world from being destroyed? Who would believe such a ridiculous story?" They again looked to the source and saw what looked like to be a purple skinned and haired woman in a lot of revealing clothing looking down on them.

"What the-what is with the girls and wearing lewd outfits in this world?" Davis whispers to himself. "Ugh, who are you?" He asked her with an angered look.

"Arfoire, former goddess of Gamindustri. A face we know all too well." IF explains to him while also glaring at the woman. "I should've guessed it was you behind this."

"Oh, am I that obvious? Well, sorry but if you plan to foil my plan, you're far too late." Arfoire then states as ExVeemon gets in front of the three into battle stance.

"If your plan was to lure us out for you to attack us, you're gonna have to deal with me to get to them!" He says to her while glaring and looking heroic.

To this the woman just laughed at how tough he was trying to look. "And what exactly makes you believe that I would be afraid of a creature yourself? I have the goddesses of this world and the candidates in my grasp who're currently dying right now, and I stand here undefeated." She then tells them.

"Heh, if it took you needing some rocks in order to weaken them, then you're no where near threatening as much as this makes you a total coward." The dragon then says before the woman gave him a glare of her own.

"Well, you've got a smart-mouth on you, don't you? Nether less…" She then says before she starts to glow and grow in size as IF gave a glare while Davis looked in shock and Compa looked in fear a bit. "Compared to me, you're just a small fly. What makes you believe you stand the slightest chance against me?" She then asked as she took the form of a dragon the same size as ExVeemon.

"Woah, now that is something. Still, I've gone up against foes more threatening than you! Believe me when I say that when my job is destructive, it means more than just creating craters in the dirt." The blue dragon yelled before charging forward.

"Hmph, if you say so, then you'll make an excellent ragdoll to fight!" Arfoire yells as she charges as well, and they clash together.

The impact was strong enough to make Davis and the girls nearly stumble back. The two dragons were pushing each other hand-to-hand attempting the overpower the other as they glared and growled at each other. Then they sent each other back before Arfoire hand glowed and she charged at ExVeemon, only for him to use his wings as a shield to block the attack which created dust behind him on impact.

He then opens his wings and grabs her hand and slams her onto the ground before jumping up and slamming his elbow into her causing her to spit out some air. Her hand then glowed again before punching him square in the face sending him flying as he rolled and landed on his feet. Then the ground below him glowed red before he jumped out of the way of a beacon of red energy that shot out.

" _Vee-Laser!_ " ExVeemon then shouted out before firing a blast from his chest which hit Arfoire straight on causing her to grunt in pain from the attack before it died down.

They then went at each other and started clashing back and forth in the air as the three down below watched the battle. "Oh, man. This got ugly real fast." Davis says worried.

"You're telling me. But right now, we should focus on getting the others out of that Anti-Crystal field." IF then states before the rest of the other's attention go to the goddesses.

"Oh, shoot! Right, I'm going for it!" The boy then states before he runs toward the field.

"Wait, what if there's something waiting up there?" Compa then asks with concern.

"Don't worry, I've dealt with Digital Monsters in the past. I can take a hit from a few of the monsters in this world." He then tells them with a confident smirk. "Just keep an eye on whatever could be down there." He then says before attempting to climb up the boulders going up the cube.

He then took a look into the field and saw that Nepgear had transformed back to normal form. 'Crap, I gotta get up there quickly.' He then began to hurry as Neptune was watching him do his heroic deeds.

'D-Davis…' She could only have so much thoughts running through her head about him right now.

Then Davis nearly fell from one of the rocks which caused her eyes to widen a bit more. But he managed to stay up and not fall down as he continued to climb up the field. Seeing how he nearly got hurt, Neptune tried her best to get herself out of the bondage situation she was in as Uni and the twins turned back to normal as well.

Then once Davis reached the top, he saw the machine-like object producing the field. "Okay, here goes not-OHOOF!" He ran towards it before getting knocked back in the gut by something as he looked at what attacked him and saw… a mouse.

"Back off, human! You're not ruining our plans now!" The mouse then attempted to pull a threatening pose as the boy just sweated at his attempt to be threatening.

"W-whatever, you're not stopping me!" He then attempted to run up and kick the thing out of the way. But then he jumped up and latched onto his face. "GAH! What the hell!"

"Don't even think about it! I may be pint size, but I have more fight in me than you think!" The mouse said throwing ineffective punches at his face.

"Get off me!" Davis was trying to pull him off, but despite size he kept a strong grip on his face.

"Shoot, he's dealing Pirachu." IF says worried again as she watched the boy wrestling with the little mouse.

"Oh no, we gotta help him." Compa then says before they hear some noised and looked around to see Doggoos appearing everywhere.

"Shoot, they really did plan this out too well." The two then get their weapons out ready to fight.

Meanwhile, ExVeemon and Arfoire were still going at it as none of the two appeared to be overpowering the other. Arfoire hit him with a glowing fist, and ExVeemon whacked her back with his tail. She summoned another blast of red energy as he countered it with his Vee-Laser.

Dust filled the area and blinded the ex-goddess before- " _Power Crunch!_ " The dragon Digimon then emerged from the dust and bit down hard on her neck with glowing teeth as she screamed out in pain. "How do you like that, huh?!"

"You insolent reptile!" She punched him before grabbing and throwing him down towards the ground.

She then charged at him as he had just got up and slashed him causing him to yell out in pain as he fell to one knee and clenched his chest. It wasn't anything too fatal, but it still hurt like hell. That attack was nothing like any of the other Champion-Level Digimon he had faced before.

"Tch, you really are something. I've never had a challenge like this in a while." ExVeemon says while standing up and turning to his opponent.

"And you seem to be putting up more of a fight than the last time I was in this form. Even so, it's still clear that I will be the one taking victory in this battle!" She then charged at him as they began clashing again.

Mean while Davis was still dealing with Pirachu who was still clinging onto his face. "You little, cut it out already!" The boy was yelling at the mouse as he was still trying to pry the mouse off.

"Oh, shut up!" Pirachu yelled as he then went into his clothes and bit him on the arm before going back to his head. "Besides-" He then started yanking on his hair. "Me and been this goth wrinkly loser have been working on this for a long time and we won't fail once again!"

Davis then started banging the top of his head against the field under him as squeaking noises were strangely heard along with grunts from the rodent. He then finally managed to pry the little mouse off of him and accidently pulled his arms causing him to stretch out. Then when he saw it, he looked shocked and confused at how the mouse's body was stretching.

He then pulled on it as it stretched even farther making him cry out in pain. 'Holy crap, this guy's body is so malleable.' He thought to himself.

"HEY CUT IT OUT! THAT HURTS!" Pirachu then yells out in pain.

"Uh, sorry?… But I got goddesses to save." He then says before swinging and then throwing him far-far away as he screamed his head off. Davis was about to go back to the device, then saw Compa and IF dealing with Doggoos down below. "Hey, you guys okay?" He asked worried.

"We're fine, just focus on saving the CPUs!" IF yells up to him as he then looked back and saw that Blanc and Vert had turned back to normal as Neptune seemed to be trying to resist.

"Oh, crap!" He then ran back to the device that was holding them and when he stopped at it, he realized something. "Wha-how exactly do I stop this thing?" He says to himself, trying to figure it out, as Noire turned back. "Dang it, I don't have time for this!" He says as he begins stomping on the thing and even jumping up to pounce on it, but to no avail.

"UGH! Why did I think ether of these things would work?!" He looked around it for anything to help and saw a panel to the device. "Bingo!" He says as he goes to open it, only to find it wouldn't budge. "Of course, it's not that easy." He says before looking around for anything useful. "You know what, this'll have to do!"

He then rans back to where he climbs and breaks off a piece of earth and then takes it back before starting to bash it again the panel in order to break it open. Even if it didn't seem to be doing anything at first, he kept going as Neptune smiled at his determination just to save her and her friends along with a blush on her face before she began to glow as well.

'No, I can't give up yet! If he's willing to fight even if he's only so powerful, I won't hesitate ether!' She thought to herself as the glow was flashing while she tried to stay as her HDD form while the rest were nearly passed out.

ExVeemon was still going head to head with Arfoire as she seemed to be doing some heavy damage to him and slammed him into the ground. "That's it!" She then flew high into the air and stopped. "You've had your fun, dragon, but this. Ends. NOW!" She then holds her head up as energy forms from it. "DIE!" Then fires it straight at ExVeemon.

" _Vee-Laser!_ " He then screamed out before firing his blast countering it as both blasts were fighting over the other.

Meanwhile, IF and Compa had just finished off the last of the Doggoos and were mostly relieved. "That takes care of that." IF says before they look up and see Davis having trouble with the device. "Oh, for crying out loud." She then says before she gets ready to help.

"Wait, Iffy! Where are you going?" Compa asked worried.

As for Davis, he had just finished bashing the panel enough for him to open. "Got it! Okay!" He then tore it open only to find there was very complicated coding. "… Not okay… C'mon, why can't it ever be simple?!" He says as he tries to figure it out.

"Move out of the way!" He then heard before IF got in front of him and just stuck her hand into the thing moving it around until she felt something. "Got it!" She says before ripping out four red crystals. "Alright, enough of this." She then throws the crystals up into the air before pulling out a pistol and shooting each of them.

Then the field began to break down as the wires let the CPUs free and they all collapsed to the ground as If landed on her feet and Davis landed on his face. He then got his face out of the rocks before running to Neptune as the other two went to check on the others as well.

"Neptune! Neptune!" He got on his knees and held her head up as she struggled to open her eyes. "Neptune! Thank goodness. Come on we gotta get you out of here." He says before she puts a hand on his shoulder, and he looked at her.

"Davis… why are you risking your life like this?" She asked him.

He was taken aback at first, but then he thought of what to say. "Why wouldn't I be? I care about you. I always will be. You were the one who's been helping me the most when I was depressed about not going back home, you were there to comfort me when I needed it, you were the first thing I saw when I entered this world. We've spent so much time together and… I might've actually grown to like you as more than just a friend."

Her eyes widened at his words. "It's just, I've gotten to know you so much in just a short period of time. To be honest, I can't think of any reason not to risk losing my life if it meant protecting you." He tells her with a soft smile.

Hearing the young boy's words only made the goddess herself smile with her eyes watering in happiness. "I'm so happy to hear you say that." She says before she reaches her hand to his cheek and then leaned in forward as their lips connected with one another forming a kiss.

The boy was stunned at first as she held herself up with her arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss even further as the rest watched while the other CPUs gained conscious again. It took a moment for Davis to register as he blushed, but then he began slowly kissing her back as he held her waist. They went for a few seconds before Neptune had turned back to her younger looking self and they broke the kiss.

When they did, she looked at him with a loving-weak blushing smile before she suddenly slumped onto his chest out of energy as the goggles she wore moved a bit. He smiled and adjusted them before wrapping his arms around the girl.

"Get some rest Neptune… you deserve it." He says happily as the rest of the gang saw what happened and smiled at how they were together.

Though for Noire and Blanc, they looked happy, but in a jealous manner… almost understandable. Then they turned their attention to the fight between ExVeemon and Arfoire which was still taking place as they were fighting over their beams firing at each other

It looked as though Arfoire was wining and she mentally smiled at the fact that she seemed to be taking victory. But then ExVeemon smirked before thrusting more power into the attack and overpowering her as the blast engulfed her and she screamed out in pain. Then she exploded creating smoke all around as she crashed landed creating some dust around her.

When cleared, she was back to her human like form and grunting to stand up. "Had enough?!" She heard before glaring at the source and seeing ExVeemon struggling to stay up. "Give up already! You're finished, we've won! I've beaten you. Time for you to go back to prison." He says as he holds his arm while jerking his thumb behind him.

Arfoire glared at him for a minute and looked to see the field was destroyed, but still smiled for some reason. "You really believe it's over?" She asks him as he looked confused. "You're weren't even facing a fraction of my power." She tells him.

"What?… of course, they're never at 100%." He then says sarcastically. "Regardless, we still got help coming the way." He says again jerking his thumb back before his eyes directed to where he was pointing. "Speak of the devil..." He then says before he sees four women in armor flying towards them.

The others looked at the four and instantly recognized them. "It's the Gold Third!" IF says out loud seeing them arrive at the scene.

"Wait, they really came here?" Noire says in an almost worried tone remembering one of the members.

"I believe so." Nepgear says with some relief.

"Took'em long enough." Blanc says almost annoyed.

"But, they're here now. So…" ExVeemon says after arriving.

"Alright, finally. Something is going our way for once." Davis says also relieved…

Only for all that relief to disappear moments after arriving as all four of them got blasted by something in the air which caused them to look worried. Then they all started to fall from the smoke already beaten as looks of fear were plastered on all of their faces before they heard some laughter and clapping as some of them turned to the source.

"Well, that was a fun first act." The mere voice caused Davis to freeze up in fear as he recognized it. "But now, we most move on to the second for our little show." It was no doubt who it belonged to.

'No… please… not now… not now…' He thought as he slowly turned around hoping it wasn't who he thought it was… and he saw 'him' standing there… the one who brought him to the world to begin with.

"It's been a while, 'Child of Miracles'. How are you feeling to meet an old friend of yours?"

To be Continued…

 **TaiKetch'em: Well, what do ya freaking know? It turned from a two parter to a three parter… look I know I said I wouldn't do that, but there is already about 12664 words on this already and it's running slow because of it. There will be a third part to this, but now I can finally get back to my other stories I neglected. Thank you for reading and see you guys next time.**


End file.
